vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Phoenix
Summary Paul Phoenix is a character who appears in the first Tekken game and has been a staple ever since. He consistenly enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to prove that he is the strongest fighter in the universe. He saw Kazuya Mishima as his one true rival after they fought to a draw in the first tournament. Another fierce rival of his is Kuma, a grizzly bear who is also the pet and bodyguard of Heihachi Mishima. While Paul is often characterized as barbaric and overconfident, he is a martial artist with a great deal of experience, having trained with both Lee Chaolan and the Law family. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| '''7-B Name: Paul Phoenix Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 25 - 48 (as of Tekken 7) Classification: Human, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Integrated Martial Arts, based on Judo), Vehicular Mastery, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks) Attack Potency: City level (Held his own against Kazuya in the first tournament and defeated Ancient Ogre in the third tournament, likely superior Gun Jack feat) | City level (Should not be that much weaker to his prime, helped Marshall Law against Feng and knocked him out for a while, who destroyed a ball of lava) Speed: FTL (comparable to Heihachi that dodged a laser from Kazumi, which is this fast) | FTL '(Should not be that much slower than his prime, scales to Yoshimitsu reacting to a laser, which is this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''| '''Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Kazuya) | City Class (Traded blows with Bryan Fury) Durability: City level (Took hits from Kazuya and Ancient Ogre) | City level (Took hits from Kuma) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled martial artist, however, he seems to prefer "punching though his problems" above anything else) Weaknesses: While Paul has strength that can deal damage to the likes of Feng, his overconfidence can interfere with his ability, which was demonstrated by his loss to Kuma. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hammer of the Gods:' Paul delivers a fierce lashing that damages the opponent. *'Shoulder Smash:' Paul attacks and sends the opponent away with his shoulder. *'Incomplete Somersault:' Paul tries to use Marshall Law's Somersault Kick, but he ends up falling in the ground since can't get the landing right. *'Rage Art:' Paul starts with a Hammer Punch that bounces the opponent off the ground and into the air, then he finishes the move with a massive Burning Fist as the opponent falls to the ground. *'Burning Fist:' Paul uses his entire body to thrust into a powerful punch. He used this move to destroy both a brick wall and a rockslide. This move is also powerful enough to knock out foes in the Tekken-verse with a single punch if it is a counter hit. Key: Pre-Tekken 4 '| '''Post-Tekken 4 ' Gallery File:2164796-paul4e.png|Tekken 2 Paul. File:TK3_Paul.png|Tekken 3 Paul. File:4TK_Paul.png|Tekken 4 Paul. File:DF97235C-B1AF-41D9-8312-082212946D8F-3568-0000037805A661C5.png|Tekken 7 Paul. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Bikers Category:Adults Category:Tier 7